


[Podfic] you'll remember mercury

by dirtybinary, sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/pseuds/dirtybinary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Steve and Bucky don't grow up together, and only meet for the first time during the events of The Winter Soldier. This alters surprisingly little.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you'll remember mercury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215972) by [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/pseuds/dirtybinary). 



Length: 00:22:36

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/you'll%20remember%20mercury.mp3) (21 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/you'll%20remember%20mercury.m4b) (9.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
